The Rose and the Diamond
by mooniestar-69
Summary: 1,000 years ago, in the age of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity is coming of age. Under the strong rule of her Father, King Yukito, and the gentleness of her mother Queen Selene, they choose a suitor worthy of her Royal Highness. However, she falls in love with another on the same night. Serenity must fight against her parents and the suitor to keep her true love intact!
1. Chapter 1

The Rose and the Diamond

Chapter 1: Coming of Age

 _1,000 years ago, in the Moon Kingdom…_

It was the last invitation that was sent out for the Moon Princess's hand, and with one touch of the monitor, he pulled up the given profile of the royal family of Umbriel and the crown Prince Oberon.

" _No, no…"_ he thought to himself, " _Too gaunt in the face, she'd never like him._ " King Yukito gave a glance around the dining hall, his blue eyes sharp on looking out for the kitchen servants gossiping around the corner. It wasn't a secret that he was finally wading through the complicated procedures of marrying off his only daughter. He gave a drawn out sigh, rubbing the back of his sore neck. A tinkling of glass nearly out of earshot made him sit up; his right hand swiped away the hologram of suitors, leaving a screen of white. A soft voice, female, spoke out in a genteel chide and his wife appeared from behind a column, her silken pink shawl floating behind her, complimenting the floor length white gown she loved to wear. Yukito relaxed, or at least tried to make himself do so.

"Dear, it's well after dark. Aren't you coming to bed?" Queen Selene inquired, standing behind him. Without prompt, she began massaging his shoulders, knowing that he had once again let himself get too tense from his work.

"Of course, love. Just finishing up here." Selene smiled hopefully as she worked at the muscles in his neck.

"Show me. I'd like to see a potential son-in-law or two." Yukito groaned, but only from her ministrations. He gave the hologram a swipe and up popped several detailed profiles, with pictures and information of each suitor. Most seemed to be from the Solar system, which would make things a bit easier. Selene pointed at a photo of a man with dark green hair and umber skin, wearing a velvet black suit with golden fringe.

"Ohh, I like this one. Prince Flauron of Io… very well dressed, knows sixteen galactical languages, five-time winner of the satellite-regional Starship Tournament!" she read aloud.

"They're all well-dressed. And… and any fool with a brain can learn a language. And besides, I've already rejected him," Yukito answered. Before she could protest, he switched to the next profile. A man with delicate features was pictured, powder blue hair and high cheek bones made Selene 'ooh' into her husband's ear.

"Now give this one a chance. Let's see," she said, reading aloud again, "The Duke of Hyperion, Tethys. An accomplished sculptor and painter… he owns 28% of the available land mass of the four surrounding moons. He is also the acting ambassador for foreign trade and business. He sounds absolutely-!"

"Awful," Yukito interjected, and elaborated, "Its child's play to only have a quarter of the area with his status, especially considering the outer ring. Plus he only gets that much business because of that overly-girlish face of his. Rejected! Ow!" Selene dug her thumbs into his shoulder blades as protest, causing him to yelp.

"Really now, you're being too harsh on them. You haven't even spoken to them yet, have you? And besides, they aren't marrying you," she reminded him. Yukito laughed cynically and reached behind him, pulling her into his lap.

"Only because you got to me first," he growled. He pushed back her evening shawl, kissing her bare neck. Selene smiled, her long fingers threading through his black hair.

"Come now, we can deal with this in the morning. There are still a couple weeks until her birthday, after all," the Queen said softly, pulling herself away. Yukito nodded and gave a tremendous yawn.

"I'll be right up, dear," and as soon as she disappeared around the marble pillars, he turned back to the hologram. With a flick of his wrist, he flipped through the profiles by the dozen. Surely there was one he overlooked. Surely there was someone worthy of his kingdom, of his only daughter. As the pictures flitted across, his mind turned to her. Princess Serenity, the purest light in the entire universe, at least in his eyes, was 17 and still very naïve to the ways of the world. She took after her mother in looks, with clear blue eyes, paraffin skin, and long silver tresses kept up in preferred twin tails. However, her stubbornness and determination came from him.

He remembered fondly when she was only eleven years old and wanted to learn how to ice skate. However, the Crystal Palace didn't have any frozen lakes nearby, so early one morning, she went out to the garden, stuffed the fountain spouts with aprons she had nicked from the kitchens, and caused the fountain display to burst open while it was still cold out. She ended up tripping over her hair somehow and sprained her ankle by slipping on the very ice she had made. The lecture he gave her that day didn't quite put any fear inside her, but rather she just looked for new ways to do the things she wanted to do, even if it was through a few tears from falling down.

Yukito found himself smiling at the memory and noticed that he had stopped on a particular profile. There didn't seem to be anything too remarkable about this one, but as he tried to swipe to the next one, he found that he had reached the end of the list. A man with white hair, piercing eyes, and glittering gems on his collar, stared back at him.

"Prince Diamond?" he whispered to himself. Strange… he didn't recall sending him an invitation. Yukito shook his head. Perhaps the signals got crossed somewhere along the way. Regardless, maybe he should be heeding his wife's advice after all and give one of them a chance. He made a few motions with his hand and marked the profile for consideration. A gentle 'ding' sounded and Yukito shut off the monitor for the night, joining his wife for sleep.

The next morning brought a small bit of comfort from his new pillows imported from Venus' southern hemisphere. A cheerful maid servant delivered freshly pressed laundry, leaving a set of clothes for him to wear, while another servant brought him a wet hand towel to scrub his face. Selene had already left for breakfast, so he made haste to come down, hoping to look at the remaining wedding invitations. The table that stretched nearly the length of the room's width was covered in a silver laced runner, and the centerpiece was a crystal decanter that glowed the faintest blue. Selene was already seated at the right side near the head and Yukito took a moment to gather himself. As soon as he approached, his wife gave a gentle smile, pushing a plate of toast and marmalade towards him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Only when I'm with you, darling," she said coyly. "Is Serenity awake yet?"

"No sign of anything broken on my way down," was his answer. Selene gave him a 'tsk tsk', shaking her regal head. Just as she was about to scold him, he had opened the console and pulled up the screen.

"Dear, not at breakfast," she ended up scolding him anyway, but to no avail. As soon as he logged in, a short chime rang out. Yukito opened the new message and pointed the screen towards Selene after reading it.

"Who is it? Nemesis…?" she thought out loud, looking at the extravagant reply, "I'm afraid I don't know much about them."

"All the more reason to invite him over to meet us, and Serenity of course. Building allies, uniting the royal families in the Sol System? That is what this is about, right?" he asked excitedly. Selene watched curiously as he started listing all the credentials, the worth of the kingdom, and how well-dressed the prince was. She couldn't deny that it all seemed very impressive for such a tiny planet. Besides, Yukito hadn't shown this much enthusiasm over any of the candidates thus far.

"Alright, send a correspondence. I'll arrange the party and tell Serenity that we've found a match." The king pressed a few buttons and sent a screening acceptance. He finished his toast, barely able to contain a grin, his eyes flicking back and forth between the console and his wife. Finally she returned the smile, waving a hand in the air. A servant was by her side in an instant, taking the kitchenware away silently. Another pair of footsteps padded daintily from behind. Yukito turned the system off just in time.

"Mama! Have you seen a blue—Aah!" The tray of dishes came crashing down and a familiar squeal of pain echoed in the dining hall. Princess Serenity was already rubbing her sore abdomen, freshly jabbed with heavy plates.

"Y-your majesty, forgive me!" the young girl cried, kneeling down to gather the mess in her apron. Two passing servants rushed over and helped, shooing the princess away from the broken glass.

"No, it's my fault, Yuka," she replied, then straightened herself as she caught her mother and father's gaze, a mix between worry and amusement. Serenity tiptoed around and seated herself next to Selene, watching the three servants whisk away to the kitchens, tutting quietly amongst themselves.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Not hurt are you?" she asked. Her daughter shook her head, her silver pigtails waving back and forth like ribbons.

"I'm fine, Mama. Anyway, I was asking you, do you know where my blue book is? The one about…" she trailed off as Yukito gave a long cough, making her whisper the rest, "you-know-what?"

"Ahh," Selene gave a knowing reply, "I believe Luna found it in the washroom and returned it back to the upstairs library. Best to not let books get wet, after all."

"Right, of course. Well that's all I really wanted. Oh and I'm not wanting breakfast this morning so…" She stood up to leave.

"Actually, Serenity, we need to talk," Yukito said, gesturing for her to sit back down. She looked at him with furrowed brows, slowly sinking down again.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too… well, it is important. We're not quite sure how to say – "

"Your mother and I are arranging a marriage party. For you." The king said it as if declaring a new law. Selene inhaled sharply.

"Yukito!" the queen said, hoping he would have been more diplomatic in his delivery.

"Wh- why? I mean, I know why, but to whom?" Serenity asked, a sore lump forming in her throat. Wasn't it too soon? Her slender fingers twisted around themselves in her lap as she looked to her mother for answers.

"His name is Prince Diamond. Now listen, nothing is set in stone, this is just simply to meet him and for him to get to know us all. There's no need to be afraid." The doubt in Selene's voice almost had sentience.

"I'm not afraid. Just nervous. I'm expected to be with a husband all my life, right?"

"It's not a death sentence," Yukito chuckled, "Just give the prince a chance. You may even fall in love with him."

"Yes, like your father and I did." Selene smiled reassuringly, squeezing her husband's hand on the table. Serenity tried to smile too, but her throat felt dry.

"Can I at least see what he looks like?"

"Of course, dear!" Selene gave Yukito a meaningful look and he caught on, hastily activating the screen again. But before he could pull up the profile, another message appeared.

"It's a reply from- my, but he is certainly punctual!" Selene exclaimed as she read over her husband's shoulder. "He says that he can arrive as soon as this evening. That doesn't leave much time…"

"Wonderful! The sooner the better," the king added jovially, clapping his hands together. Serenity exhaled from her nose as she smiled back, her nails digging into her lap. There was a dull pounding in her ears.

"Mama, does it have to be tonight? Luna and I were going out to the shops," she said nonchalantly, hoping that a bored tone would throw them off. Selene gave a knowing nod, kneeling down next to her.

"Sweetheart, we've all known that this time in your life would be coming. This is only the first step, and there are other nobles you can choose. And you know Luna can come with you to the party."

"Really?" Serenity hated to admit that made her feel more at ease, but Luna had always been able to calm her in the past.

"Yes, but on the condition that you don't go ignoring the prince or running off outside. Make a good impression and the night will pass much quicker than you think, alright?" The princess nodded, smoothing out her dress as her nerves fortified against her uncertainty.

"Go on then," Yukito said, signaling her leave, "We'll make preparations, so all you'll need to do is make yourself presentable. Same goes for Luna." Serenity excused herself and left the dining hall. As soon as she was out of sight, she gathered up her skirts and dashed up the stairs to the right wing. She managed to dodge a couple of maids carrying wreaths of powder blue and silver poinsettias, and they gave exasperated sighs at the near-miss encounter.

"Luna!" she called out, pushing open the door to her friend's bedchamber. In the windowsill, curled into a velvet black ball and her smooth tail twitching every now and then, was a sleeping cat. "Wake up, Luna," she whispered loudly and tiptoed closer, kneeling down to her eye level. The feline slowly opened her eyes and gave a wide yawn.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" she drawled sleepily, arching her back and legs.

"Mama and Papa have already gone through with it. I thought they were going to wait a bit longer!" she groaned.

"You mean the marriage planning? It's just a party; nothing's going to come of it," she answered, giving another great yawn and shaking her head rapidly. "Besides, you like parties."

"Not ones where I have to meet some stuffy, self-centered prince from across the galaxy. This is serious!" As her voice rose, Luna meowed balefully and leapt off the sill to her full-size, four-poster bed. She licked her paws one by one for a quick preen and straightened herself gracefully. Serenity joined her, flopping down on the feathery bedding.

"Here's what you'll do. Go to the party, humor this prince for a little while, laugh at his jokes or something, eat a few hors d'oeuvres, pretend to be sick, and then excuse yourself for the rest of the night until he has to leave, and then come back and say your goodbyes and that'll be the end of it. It's dead simple, and I know you've done it before, so don't give me that look," she said, breaking into laughter as Serenity stuck out her tongue.

"Sadly I don't think that's going to work this time. Papa will probably be watching me the entire time. He doesn't want me to make a bad impression. It's like I embarrass him or something!"

"I think it's more because he's remembering all those times you used to burst into his meetings without warning. You'd wear his cloaks and have his belts doubled around you like a sash, and you'd make me follow you around, dragging his scepter in case you needed to declare galactical peace on his behalf. That thing was so heavy!"

"Hey, you thought it was fun too! And once I got everyone's attention," she paused to laugh, mimicking her high-pitched voice from years past, "'I say we all go to Earth for a vacation!' and that always made the governors laugh." As she recalled the memory, she could nearly feel the weight of her father's black and cerulean cape as it swallowed her tiny form.

"He was pretty mad at you for that," her friend snickered, whiskers twitching as she laughed.

"I was only nine, you know."

"Well into the age of awareness," Luna insisted.

Just then, a series of knocks came from behind, and they turned around simultaneously.

"Come in!" they both called out. The door swung open and a tall, slender man with sweeping white hair poked his head inside the threshold.

"Ah, you're both here. Good," he sounded relieved. Luna bounded into Serenity's lap, her paw covering her nose as he approached the two of them.

"Artemis, you could at least warn a girl when you show up like that! I-I'm a little dressed down," she sputtered, pressing herself against Serenity's stomach to hide.

"Luna your claws are digging-! Ow!" she complained, hissing through her teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Hang on a moment," and Artemis began to glow a bright white. His towering form instantly shrank down in a decidedly smaller feline shape. As a powder white cat, he jumped onto the coverings and gave Luna's ear a nuzzle. She was still blushing slightly as she sat next to him. Serenity felt tense and stood up to give them some space.

"Better then? Anyway, Princess, I've been told to advise you to be ready for the party tonight at dusk. The king suggested wearing your gown he gave you for your 16th birthday. The gold one."

Serenity made a face of disgust. Of course he would want her to wear that one- it was the gaudiest, heaviest, most expensive ball gown she had. When she received it nearly two years ago, it took four maidservants to carry it in, and one nearly tripped on its jewel-encrusted train.

"I… already have a dress in mind. One that's not so… um, dense. I'm sure Papa will understand," she answered. "And besides, gold doesn't look very good on me."

"Ooh, then can I wear it instead?" Luna piped up, her tail waving excitedly. Serenity raised an eyebrow. "You haven't worn it but once, and it's a shame to let it hang in the back of your wardrobe."

"Have at it then. Just keep in mind that I don't envy how your back will feel. The train doesn't detach," she reminded her. Regardless of her warning, Luna purred happily and padded off to Serenity's room to fetch it. Artemis chuckled at their exchange.

"Are you going to the party too, Art?" she asked him, sitting back down on the bed.

"Not exactly. I'll be on ground duty. Your father's orders, you understand." It wasn't a question, but Serenity nodded anyway. The silence stretched between them.

"This whole thing feels wrong, don't you think?" she mused, half to herself, "My parents pick my husband, the next possible King of the Lunarians, and what say do I have? Eventually I have to say yes to somebody, right? Is it so wrong that I don't want to do this right now?" She absently petted the white cat next to her as she spoke out loud.

"It's only a screening. You can't get cold feet until the day of the wedding, remember?" There was a cheerful tone in his voice, but it only made her stomach drop into her feet.

"That's not helping me," she replied shortly, giving his nape a pinch. His tail swayed back and forth in long arcs as he gave it some thought. His ears then pointed up as the idea struck him.

"I've got just the thing," he said, and jumped down to the marble floor. In a brilliant flash, he transformed back into his human self, straightening his clothes before holding out his right hand. She took it, and he led her to the center of the room. "We'll do basics, like when you attended finishing school. Introductions and such should be a piece of cake." Serenity bit her lip, resisting the urge to sigh. Etiquette was not one of the finer points of her acting skills. But she at least decided to humor him, so she unclenched her fists, crossing them delicately in front of her. She rolled her shoulders back, making her spine ramrod straight. Artemis situated himself to sit in her high-backed reading chair, playing the part of the prince.

"Very good, now curtsy," he said, and she did so, bowing slightly with her left hand at her midsection, and her right hand holding her skirts outward, her right toes pointed back before returning to a standing position.

"Lovely, and now sit on my right side. Most likely he may do most of the talking, or he might be a quiet type. You'll be able to tell after the introductions." Serenity made a mental note, but the outcome of either type was the same in her mind. Though perhaps if she were to find out what kind of person he was, she could end up displeasing him to much that he would revoke the proposal. Artemis took her hand in his, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

"H-hey!" she cried, snatching her hand away. Her heart began to race with an odd sensation.

"The prince may do the same thing. Don't make a fuss." He repeated the action, and she did not waver.

"Sorry. I wasn't prepared," she said quietly, settling her hands back to her lap.

"That is why you practice," he replied warmly, "Now, let's do a few steps to loosen the nerves." He stood up and beckoned her to follow.

"You know I can't dance though!" she protested, though she still followed him. He placed her arm at his shoulder and took her waist.

"Slowly then. Maybe he enjoys a good waltz," Artemis predicted, and he gently led her into a simple side-step, giving her time to count under her breath. A few counts later and she had successfully avoided stepping on his toes.

"Very well done, princess!" he complimented, giving her a twirl to celebrate.

"Really?" she said breathlessly, and then she felt her heel land squarely on his foot. His cornflower blue eyes widened from the sudden pain and Serenity flitted back and forth apologetically, at least thankful that she wasn't wearing shoes at the time. After he sat down to recover, she gave a defeated sigh.

"Maybe I'll find a way to skip the dancing," she mused, leaning against the cool marble wall behind him. Before he could answer, there was a rapping at the door and Luna sauntered in. The golden gown was more audacious than Serenity remembered, but Luna beamed happily as she swished inside.

"What do you think?" she asked, giving a full circle as she spun around. The bodice had sheer, metallic lace at the neck, with creamy pearls sewn along the tapering waist. The skirt was full, with each layer split in the front to allow more lace to peep out. And sure enough, the floor length train was completely glittering with yellow topaz and golden embroidery.

"It's lovely- I mean, you're lovely," Artemis managed to choke out, unable to look away from her. Luna smiled, noticing the tips of his ears turning pink.

"It looks much better on you, that's for certain," Serenity said. "You can wear it whenever you like."

"Ooh thank you! Well now it's your turn. You can't attend the party in that dingy dress." She pulled Serenity to the door, ignoring her defenses of her favorite outfit.

"Bye Art! See you tonight!" The two girls disappeared and all he could do was give a weak wave. Dear Luna, she knew exactly how to get to him. He exited the room, wishing that he were attending the party as well, if only to see her dance.

A few hours later and Princess Serenity was thoroughly bathed, her hair washed and set to dry, and Luna had found a proper gown for her to wear. It was decidedly less cumbersome than the gold one she was wearing, as it was white satin. The half-sleeves were comfortable, fitted poofs of material that sat off the shoulder and the bodice was silver with intricate swirls of embroidery. The skirt hung straight and thin, a double layer of solid white with sheer silver paraffin that seemed to nearly float with every movement, giving her the illusion of gliding as she walked. As Luna tied the front of the bodice, Serenity was curling the damp ends of her silver tresses with a hot crystal, hoping it would set in time to last the whole evening.

"So do you know what he looks like?" Luna asked, cutting to the heart of the matter as she threaded the silver lacing through the bodice.

"No. I only know that he responded to Papa's invitation very quickly, less than a day. He must really be interested to come here so soon. Oh, and his name is- you aren't going to believe this- Prince Diamond!"

"Diamond?" Luna snorted, "He can't really be named that. It has to be an alias or something, right?" Serenity shrugged, rolling another section of hair as she pictured him in her mind. A snobbish, pompous looking man popped up in her mind, one that seemed the kind to touch nothing without a handkerchief or the kind who spends all day organizing his overly-expensive wardrobe. The kind of man who blinked too much, or scoffed at everyone who dared to look his way.

"I hope so. But at least it's not a hard name to remember," she offered, reaching into her vanity drawer for some pearl barrettes. Luna gave one final tug and tied a bow to signal that she was all finished. After her hair was curled, she swept it up in her usual twin tails and then moved to stand in front of her full-length mirror. Satisfied with the outcome, she gave a gentle spin. Perhaps, she thought, it would be a waste of Luna's help to not at least enjoy the party itself. And perhaps this prince, on a very small chance, might not be so bad after all.

Artemis was standing at the Inner Gate and his starched uniform was making his skin itch. Until the new recruits were approved, King Yukito insisted that he stand in as much as possible. It took all this willpower to keep from scratching his leg.

"No need to be antsy there," the shorter guard next to him said, his voice low and gravelly. "It's just the princess' wedding, right?"

"It's not her wedding. Just pretense," he answered curtly.

"That's a little much, don't you think? I say just be over and done with it in one go."

"This is the Lunarian tradition, Souji."

"Not where I'm from. For instance, the Princess of Neptune never got to meet her husband until the moment of the actual ceremony. And by then, there wasn't much chance of backing out."

"Who did she marry?" Artemis asked, if only out of curiosity. Souji smirked at him.

"She married into the Kingdom of Uranus…" He paused, then gave a not-so-subtle lick of his lips. Artemis winced, and then it dawned on him.

"The Princess of Neptune married a-!"

"Absolutely, she did. And I hear they're still together to this day." Artemis finally gave in and quickly swiped the itch on his leg, returning to position just in time for the wind to pick up. It gusted strong, and Souji sent an uneasy glance around the courtyard before looking back to Artemis.

A solid, violet light shot up vertically from the lower courtyard, lighting up the dim sky. The wind buffeted sideways and finally settled as a figure in white approached the gate. The guard Souji raised his crystal-tipped staff as a precaution, but his partner signaled him to halt.

"State your name and business!" he commanded. The figure was a man dressed in all white. Violet twinkles glimmered from his cuffs and waistcoat. His shoulder length hair was stark white as well, seeming to shimmer by itself. The cloak he wore was a heavy silk, a white outer layer with a rich purple lining.

"I've been invited by the noble King Yukito for the Princess Serenity's hand in marriage. I am Prince Diamond," he introduced himself, giving a whirling flourish as he bowed. Artemis did his best to hide his expression when the prince stood back to eye level. So this was him?

"Of course. This way." As he escorted the prince through the main hall into the ball room, other attendees turned to stare, their eyes drawn to the glittering twinkles of his clothing. The prince gave a wave of his hand and winked at three comely ladies, who immediately hid their coy laughter with their fans. Artemis held off a groan. The guard at the main door was one of the new recruits and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the prince.

"Please inform His Majesty that Prince Diamond has arrived."

"Y-yes, right away!" the younger man stammered, giving a salute and turning around to slip inside. More nobles and other guests passed by and Prince Diamond gave a nod to each one that acknowledged him. Artemis couldn't help but notice that he smiled at the women that passed by. He even winked at some of them, and caused the guard to suck in his breath with impatience. Finally the greenhorn returned and gave the go-ahead. They both entered the semi-crowded ballroom and Artemis led him through the parting sea of nobles to the raised platform in which two marble thrones were centered. The King was fidgeting with his collar as he watched the prince approach. Queen Selene was relaxed and smiled at Artemis.

"Your Majesties, may I present Prince Diamond for the Princess Serenity's marriage party." He quickly stepped out of the way to let them fully see each other.

"Thank you Artemis," King Yukito said, and Artemis bowed his leave. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Prince Diamond gave another flourishing bow.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, "and may I say that this is the finest palace I have ever been inside. You both have wonderful tastes." King Yukito chortled, waving his hand back and forth.

"I trust you didn't have any trouble traveling to get here," Selene asked, holding out her hand in customary fashion. Prince Diamond took it and kissed her fingers.

"No trouble at all. Forgive me, Majesty, but I never imagined that your beauty would be as strong as your regality." Selene gave a light, fluttering laugh and as she withdrew her hand, a crystalline butterfly appeared in her palm. Prince Diamond gave a flick of his finger and it flapped its wings and took flight.

"How beautiful! You can do such magic?" she asked, seeming delighted at the display.

"Of course, my queen. But, only if I'm so inspired by one such as yourself." As she smiled again, watching the tiny figure flutter upwards, Yukito's expression seemed to diminish. Regardless, he clapped his hands and summoned a hand servant to produce a chair on the right of the pedestal, one step lower on the dais, for Prince Diamond to sit. As soon as he did so, he turned to them.

"Forgive my rudeness, but will the princess be along shortly? I admit my eagerness to finally see her in person is a great burden."

"Any moment now. She'll be thrilled to see you, of course," he added, and he called for refreshments, if only to distract them from Serenity's absence. He took a tall, thin glass of spiced honey rum, and offered another to the prince.

"Thank you graciously, your Majesty," and Diamond tilted the glass to his lips. A pair of glowing figures appeared from among the milling crowd, one gold and one white, eclipsing the nobles in their bright presence. Diamond studied them, unblinking, as they walked closer to the platform, his thoughts calculating. Two young women approached and he locked his gaze on the one in white. Yukito stood up and called attention to the entire room, announcing their welcome. Selene shifted in her seat, all too aware of what her husband was doing.

Serenity clung to Luna nervously, not knowing what to do with her hands. She had managed to make eye contact with her possibly to-be husband, and found that she couldn't keep it. They seemed to burn into hers uncomfortably. He wasn't anything like she pictured.

"Psst! Serenity, go!" Luna said through a clenched smile, pushing gently on her back. The princess stepped forward, her silver curls bouncing around her waist. She stood in front of her parents and gave the most graceful bow she could muster. Although her mother smiled warmly at her, it went unnoticed. Her bow to the prince was longer, and she thought of being back in her chamber with Artemis only hours ago when he was trying to help calm her down. She could feel his eyes, trying to pull her to look at him. Instead, she turned and gave a last curtsy to the gathered crowd, which began applauding. It wasn't often that they saw such an exchange.

" _He's not old. Or ugly, for that matter,"_ she thought silently. She couldn't stretch the pretense any longer and took her seat beside him. As she settled on the embroidered cushion, she wanted to meet her mother's gaze. But to do that would mean looking at the prince first. King Yukito was giving some kind of speech on their behalf, his voice echoing to the high ceiling. Many of the nobles and servants had expressions of joy and hopefulness, some oohing and ahhing. A few tried to applaud after every pause her father gave to draw breath. Luna had blended back into the crowd, but Serenity could spot her thanks to her audacious gown. She was grinning and bouncing, almost as if trying to get Serenity to emulate her feelings. A smile crept onto the princess's mouth and she instinctively looked to her left. Violet cufflinks glittered from Diamond's sleeve and he had a gaze to match. Her stomach overturned and she looked down into her lap.

" _He's definitely not ugly,"_ she thought again, her heart pounding in her ears. She heard a breath of air and a tiny crystal in the shape of a dancing girl floated into her lap. Barely two inches tall, it moved autonomously through the air, twirling in lazy circles and her tiny, shimmering dress flowing like liquid glass around her translucent form. Serenity's mouth formed an 'O' as she watched breathlessly. Finally she looked up and Prince Diamond smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" he mouthed silently. Through a blush, she nodded and took the figurine into her palms. It crouched down and bowed daintily.

"Thank you," she mouthed back, unable to not show at least some gratitude. She had never seen anything like it. He waved two of his fingers and the crystal dancer dissolved into a fine dust. Surprised, she turned back to him, only to see him whisper, "I can make more."

The crowd was reacting to something with thunderous cheers and Serenity focused back on her father's words.

"And so we welcome with honored hearts, Prince Diamond of Nemesis, to the celebration of Princess Serenity's coming-of-age. In exchange for his generous and timely presence, we reward him with warm respect and kindness in return." King Yukito raised his glass for a toast, and the excited crowd mimicked him. From the balcony came music from the orchestra, a spirited melody that encouraged many to begin dancing. Serenity felt her stomach in her throat at the thought of dancing again. Her dress felt very tight on her all of a sudden.

As soon as the king sat down, half a dozen kitchen servants came bearing platters of refreshments. Yuka was among them, carrying a silver tray of powdered desserts drizzled with mint chocolate. Serenity took one and popped it into her mouth whole, hoping that some substance on her stomach would calm her nerves. Unfortunately, it caked itself to the roof of her mouth and she covered her discomfort with one of her hands. The white-haired prince handed her a glass half-filled with amber liquid and she took it from him, gulping it down a little too quickly. Her eyes watered from the cloying taste. She managed to drink it down, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"Princess," Prince Diamond spoke, "Would you care for a dance?"

"Oh, well I-I'm not…" she began, and looked at him again. He held out his hand and motioned for her to give hers as well. However, he breathed a puff of air into her palm and the crystalline dancer returned. This time, it was an exact replica of herself, down to the tiny pearlescent beads that decorated her hair.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe. She wanted to touch it, to see if it would perhaps respond to her, but was too afraid to break the tiny girl. A smile settled on her face when he blew again and there was another figure. It was his form, looking decidedly sharper and more confident in his translucent, white cloak. The Crystal-Diamond took Crystal-Serenity's hand and they spun into broad dance within the palm of her hand, inexplicably in time with the orchestra's music. As the tune reached a swelling crescendo, his figure leaned in to kiss her and Serenity dropped her hands to her lap. She looked up at him in surprise to find him smiling at her reaction.

"Something wrong, Princess?" he asked, reaching for her hand. Serenity shook her head and stood up so quickly she nearly knocked her chair to its side. Her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"I'll be right back," she stammered quickly, picking up her skirts and stepping down the dais to the floor, dodging the dancing couples. Prince Diamond watched intently, but with as much patience as he could muster.

"Luna… Luna…!" she mouthed to herself as her eyes darted back and forth against the sea of guests and court members. Most of them parted to allow her to pass easily. Sure enough, she spotted her friend by the refreshment wall.

"Oh Serenity," she said, setting down her plate of drizzled chocolates. "Your face is so red, what's the matter?"

"Nothing… well, it's something, but maybe I'm just…" Serenity couldn't seem to find the words to describe the fluttering in her stomach. Luna shook her head, then pointed to Serenity's dress.

"Here, your bodice is trying to come loose. I'll fix it for you outside." Serenity nodded and followed Luna to the private balcony. Luckily it was still early enough in the evening that nobody had taken residence there yet. Luna shut the heavy silken curtain and set to work, undoing the satin threads to reset them. The princess had barely begun to feel relieved, when Luna began talking excitedly.

"So…? What's he like? Did the two of you dance yet? He's much more handsome than I thought he would be!" she gushed, giving a swift tug to the laces while Serenity braced herself on the banister.

"Ow! He's… well, I can't really put my finger on it," she didn't bother to hide her grimacing face, since nobody could see her except her friend. Her hands automatically checked her jewelry and hairpins, making sure they were still firmly in place. "But I do get the sense that Father is much happier with him than I could ever be…"

"True," Luna chuckled, working her way up Serenity's front to the top, finally tucking in the excess laces. "You know how he gets when he thinks he's making progress with something. There, how does that feel?" As Serenity double checked things, Luna straightened her own dress, finally giving a smile to her.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I'll stay close by in case you need me." Luna motioned for her to follow and Serenity complied. Upon re-entry, the music from the orchestra was livelier than ever, and everyone was whirling as they followed the rhythm. Servants expertly ducked in and out to reach those who still wanted refreshments or towels. Luna gave a burst of a squeal before rushing off to the center of the room, joining in with the group dance. Serenity was half tempted to follow, since the dance was rather easy to perform even for her, but her eye was drawn to the exit.

"Only for a minute…" she whispered to herself, then she gathered her skirts and went to sneak out.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Betrothal

Chapter 2: Betrothal

The gentle bubble of the garden fountain was a welcome sound to Princess Serenity. It managed to drown out the music and chatter of the party. Her party. She sat on the marble bench, leaning into the curve as she looked up at the twinkling sky. When her eyes closed, all she could see were the crystalline figures in her hand, dancing weightlessly on her palm. The prince's eyes watching, unblinking. It was like he focused on nothing but her reaction. Everything about him so far was too mysterious, too hidden.

"What did they see in him?" she wondered out loud. He barely had presence in Solaris as it was, since she knew so little about him. She knew her father had been searching far and wide with enormous expectations for the kingdom. But what did that matter if she was going to be unhappy during the courting process? Sometimes her father seemed so uncaring.

A thick rustling snapped her out of her thoughts and she heard someone groan to her left. She leapt to her feet, part of her dress fisted in her hand in case she needed to run. It sounded as if someone had fallen. Maybe a palace guard…? She straightened her back and followed the sounds, girding herself for what might be around the corner.

Half-buried in a white rose bush was a man, dark-haired and olive-skinned. He was dressed in nearly all black, save for the white-gold glint of a sword at his waist. He winced in pain as the roses pricked at him with their needle-like thorns. Serenity couldn't bear to see anyone in pain and rushed forward.

"Are… you okay?" she asked, kneeling down to extend her hand. The man looked up at her, and she watched his mouth drop open. Before she knew it, he wrenched his sword from his belt, scabbard and all, and used it as leverage to hoist himself to his feet. She watched curiously as he hastily brushed away the leaves and brambles. He was so much taller standing at his full height.

"I'm alright now," he answered, looking back at the crushed flowers he had landed on. "I apologize for the intrusion, Lady…" he trailed off, trying to address her properly. He extended a hand to her.

"Oh, I'm Serenity," she offered, allowing him to kiss her hand. However, he seemed frozen in place upon hearing her name. He swiftly came down on one knee, crossing a fist over his heart.

"Princess… Princess Serenity. Your Highness, forgive my rudeness," he replied quickly, bowing his head and kneeling.

"It's alright, you didn't know. And you are…?"

The man looked up and, seeing that she was rather relaxed, stood to his full height. "I'm called Endymion. I hope I didn't frighten you." He was smiling warmly at her, and Serenity felt her cheeks burn slightly as she smiled back.

"Not at all. Are you with…" she paused for a moment, "the other visiting guests? What were you doing out here?" Even just by looking at him, the man named Endymion seemed like the polar opposite of Prince Diamond. His next answer was proof of that in her eyes.

"I… to be frank, it's a little…" he stumbled over his words, as if struggling with the answer. He then took a deep breath, looking straight into her eyes. "I received no invitation, Princess," he confessed.

Serenity hesitated, knowing that she should have probably called a guard as soon as she found him. She couldn't recall if there had ever been an intruder like this in her castle… but he didn't seem to have any ill intent. Surely there was no reason for alarm.

"I don't think anyone will notice if you are here. An invitation won't be necessary if I vouch for you," she offered, turning around to return to the bench she was sitting on before.

"It's best that I don't have anyone else see me," Endymion replied, following her.

"Why not?"

"You don't know who I am, Your Highness. Or perhaps what I am." The man reached into a pouch on his black belt, withdrawing a blood-red rose.

"It's a—you are a-!" she stammered, and leapt to her feet. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the rose in his hand and the deep blue of his eyes. Terran eyes.

"…a Terran!" she whispered, her excitement barely contained. The biggest grin of child-like wonder nearly made him start laughing.

"Well, yes. I am from Earth," he said quietly, extending the red rose to her. Serenity took it carefully, as if it would dissolve if she wasn't gentle. The petals were so crimson, she almost felt like she had binged on a plateful of chocolates just looking at it. Every other flower in the garden was quite pale in comparison.

"Tell me what its like," she asked, signaling for him to sit next to her. The rose was cradled under her nose and she inhaled its sweet scent. "Is it true that there are oceans as far as the eye can see? Fields full of flowers? Trees as tall as the castle pillars? Clouds that get full of water?"

"Whoa, slow down," he said, giving a surprised smile. "It's clear you've done your research, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Serenity. And I love reading about it. It sounds so lush and full of life." As she continued speaking, Endymion listened patiently, enraptured by her passion for his home planet. Although everything in the garden reflected a white glow from elsewhere, Serenity seemed to radiate from within.

His hand instinctively reached out and touched hers, causing her to trail off.

"I can take you there," he whispered, looking up at the night sky where the Earth hung silently above them. She followed his gaze upward, the blue planet reflected in her matching eyes. Her mouth tried to form words, but the way his hands cradled hers was too much. To actually be able to go there…? She could hardly comprehend it.

A burst of applause came from the windows above and Serenity jumped up, breaking away from the Terran beside her. The party! Her smile fell away.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry," she apologized, turning away rigidly. The rose was still clutched in her hand. "I need to go back inside."

"I understand, Your Highness," he replied, "I've been very rude to keep you here." Endymion stood up, extending his hand for the rose. Serenity paused, then placed it in his open palm.

"If you want, I can give this to you after everyone has gone home. Though I would like to give you an entire Terran rose garden, just to see you smile again." The slightest tinge of blush showed on Serenity's face, along with a small grin.

"The offer is tempting…" she admitted. "I don't know when this whole thing is going to end though."

"I don't mind waiting," Endymion smiled, "and I won't get caught." Serenity nodded, almost feeling speechless again with the thought of going to Earth.

"I'll come back right here then, at this fountain," she promised, picking up her skirts and heading towards the side entrance. Her heart was pounding with the thought of sneaking out to meet him after the party. All she had to do was stall for a little longer.

Her father's booming voice could be heard as she neared the unguarded door, slipping inside the threshold. The crowd was fixated on his every word. From the back of the group, Luna emerged and rushed straight for her.

"Where have you been?" she asked breathlessly, one hand clutching her side in exasperation.

"I only went out for some fresh air," Serenity replied. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, you don't have time for last minute trysts!" She pulled the princess behind a powder blue curtain, away from prying eyes. "I saw you with that man down in the garden. What are you thinking? This party is supposed to be for you and your fiancé, and King Yukito has already—"

"Luna, he's not my fiancé!" Serenity blurted out, jerking her hand away from Luna's panicked grip.

"He is now! While you were down there getting cozy with some stranger, your father went ahead and gave your hand to Prince Diamond." Serenity froze, as if cold ice had been splashed on her head. Without a word, she drew back the curtain just in time to see everyone clapping, and the white-clad Prince Diamond giving the most ostentatious bow. Her face was still burning as she threw back the curtain completely and marched up to the front. Selene was the first to spot her, and Serenity couldn't make out the expression on her tranquil face. Her mother was too good at masking her true feelings. The queen coughed just loud enough for Yukito to notice, and pointed towards the princess.

"Ah, and here she is!" Yukito announced, gesturing grandly towards his only daughter. The crowd of guests and nobles erupted into applause again when Serenity gave a quick curtsy, doing her best to not show her shock through a smile. "As you know, Princess Serenity is to be of marrying age quite soon. We've scoured the galaxy for the best suitor and believe we've found a worthy successor not just to our only child and bearer of the crown, but to the entirety of the Moon Kingdom." Everyone applauded once more, except for Luna, who stood wringing her hands nervously in the front row.

"In three days' time, the wedding between Princess Serenity and Prince Diamond will commence. I invite you all to attend this joyous occasion, starting with another dance! I suggest that our betrothed take the lead."

Serenity barely registered her father's words when she felt two strong hands circle her waist, guiding her firmly to the marble dance floor. The thoughts of distaste melted away from her when she felt the front of her body flush with Prince Diamond's chest. The music from the orchestra began, a heartfelt ballad of medium tempo, and he took a skillful lead. The faces of nobility blended into each other as she focused on the rhythm, at least trying to not make herself look like a fool. The steps were not too difficult after a certain point, and she finally looked at his face. He was watching her so calmly, and she found herself staring to the point of rudeness at his delicate, silver lashes. Her throat felt tight.

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked, twirling her around once, and bringing her close to him again. She could barely catch her breath, but managed to give a curt nod.

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied. _What…? No, I'm not fine. Why did I say that?_ His violet eyes seemed to flash.

"Yes… you are perfect. I love perfection," he said low, his voice reverberating. Diamond made her spin again, her paraffin gown blossoming outward on the dance floor. She felt terribly warm, unbearably so.

Thankfully the music was finally reaching its end and the surrounding onlookers clapped joyously. Finally she could step away from him! A smile, more of relief than politeness, barely crept on her face when someone yelled from the back of the crowd. The guests were a mixture of gasps and cheering and laughter, and then Serenity's blood ran cold when she finally recognized what had been shouted.

"Kiss… kiss… kiss!" It started so silently, but to her shock, everyone seemed to chime in, until the voices became a roar. Serenity realized that Diamond was still holding her right hand; she couldn't slip away from his grip at all! Her eyes darted nervously, trying to find her father or mother, but they were nowhere in her sight.

"Do forgive me, Princess. I can't ignore such a humble request." His voice lacked remorse of any kind.

" _Wait, don't!"_ were the words on the tip of her tongue… but they refused to emerge. Why!

His pale hand cupped her chin, his lips descended onto hers, causing the crowd to go wild with deafening cheers and shouting. Her body felt like it was on fire. An eternity passed… then two. Finally she broke free.

She didn't stop running until the fabric of her dress snagged on the garden flora. People were calling for her, but she didn't dare look back. Nothing could have made her stay in there any longer than she already did. Her father would be furious, she knew. And that prince…! He had the audacity to call her perfection, to insist on dancing with her, to take her first kiss…

It wasn't until she had nestled herself against the bottom of the garden fountain did she allow herself to breathe. At least, as much as her bodice would allow her. Serenity found herself regretting the dress altogether the more her fingers struggled to undo the laces. Luna had outdone herself, that much was certain. A stitch of intense pain was forming on her right side.

"Come on…!" she gasped, trying not to make the strings any tighter than they already were. She felt a tingle in arms and tilted her head back to the sky. There were more stars than usual in her vision. Any longer in this state and she would faint.

The next moment, a pair of hands were on hers, warm and certain. Something incredibly warm was draped over the front of her body, blanketing her from the cold.

"Forgive me, Your Highness… Serenity. Stay with me," someone spoke, the voice decidedly male. The hands were at her torso, pulling the strings of her bodice loose. One by one, the threads came undone and Serenity inhaled deeply. Her vision came back into focus, seeing that it was Endymion kneeling beside her, untying what her hands had managed to tangle.

"En…dymion," she whispered. She sat up to straighten her back and the cloak he had draped over her began to slip down. Without a word, he tucked it securely under her neck and behind her back, protecting her modesty.

"Thank you…" her voice was affected. She couldn't hear anything from the ball room windows anymore. Even so, her parents and the prince were certainly looking for her. It was as if all her education on etiquette had flown out the door.

"Of course. I did say that I would be here when you returned. Is everything alright?" he asked her. Serenity stayed silent, burying her face into the heavy black material. Luna probably knew where she was. It was pointless to stay in the garden to avoid everything.

"Princess," he said, pausing for a moment before reaching into his waist pouch, pulling out the red rose from before. "Here, I didn't forget. It's yours." But she didn't take it.

"I have to go back in. They're probably looking for me right this very moment," she replied, looking up at the twinkling stars. Her words sunk in and he sat back next to her, twirling the rose between his fingers slowly.

"You mean the King and Queen?" he asked. Serenity nodded.

"And the prince too," she added quietly, finally looking up to meet his blue eyes. Endymion seemed to understand her dilemma.

"You're meant for him, aren't you? That's what this event is all about." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The red rose hung limply in his other hand. "A betrothal…"

' _No… I'm not. I didn't make this choice. I wasn't even there when Father made the decision. I hate all of this,'_ is what she desperately wished she could have said. But the words were clogged in her throat. She wished her tears would follow suit. All she could do was turn her face to the sky.

"I understand, Princess…" Endymion whispered. "If there's anything I can do to help you, don't hesitate to ask me. I know what it's—"

"Please stop. Don't say anymore," she replied, unable to keep her bottom lip from quivering. It was no use now.

She suddenly found herself engulfed. The scent of roses surrounded her in Endymion's embrace. Nothing could stop her from crying; she was past being embarrassed or worried about how he viewed her. He continued to say nothing, as she had requested, and held her until she had calmed down. She pulled back just enough to reach up and wipe her eyes, keeping the black cloak against her front. She stayed silent for a while, resting her forehead against his chest, as he lightly rubbed her back. Finally, their eyes met.

Their lips met just the same.

By the time she registered how different this kiss was, voices were calling out to her. Serenity broke away, scrambling to her feet.

"Oh no!" she cried, "You have to leave, now! Over here!" She pointed to the outer hedges, where there grew a thick line of tall shrubbery. Endymion wordlessly obeyed, though lines of worry still crinkled his brow. Serenity handed him his cloak as soon as he was well hidden, and she began to quickly lace herself up.

"Serenity!" came the far away voice of her mother. Her fingers worked tirelessly, about two-thirds of the way done. She made sure to not lace so tightly this time, making her way back to the marble fountain in the center of the garden. As soon as she finished the final bow, Queen Selene appeared, looking very concerned.

"Dearest! So this is where you were," Selene said, hugging her daughter before looking her over. "Now don't worry, your father was able to keep everyone calm when you left. I know it was difficult to process what was happening." Serenity shook her head.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I ran away and embarrassed you and Father like that."

Selene nodded, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be forgiven; you're his pride and joy, after all." She paused, taking on a more chastising tone. "Of course, you will apologize to him, and to Prince Diamond as well." Her mother sounded quite final in the matter. Serenity agreed to it, albeit a little reluctantly. With her mind still on the hidden Endymion in the garden, she hoped he would stay put until she could sneak back. They returned to the ball room, where King Yukito and Prince Diamond were waiting. Nobody else was there. Serenity had barely entered the room with her mother before Diamond stepped forward immediately, flinging his silken cape behind him and bowing gratuitously.

"Lovely princess, please accept my deepest apologies," he pleaded, taking her hand in his. His gestures were overly grandeur for the situation, but King Yukito did not seem displeased in the slightest. "It was not my intention to have embarrassed you in front of the royal guests." Serenity gave a weak smile, withdrawing her hand and catching her father's eye before she accepted Diamond's apology. She gave a half-curtsy, complete with a counter-apology for her behavior. She was screaming on the inside the entire time.

"Tonight may have been a touch stressful, so allow me to make it up to you… with this." With a quick, circular motion, Diamond fashioned a delicate silver necklace from thin air, complete with a lavish crescent moon charm encrusted with jewels. He took her shocked silence as a time to fasten it around her neck. To Serenity's surprise, her father seemed overjoyed and actually clapped with praise.

"Fascinating!" he declared, "How wonderful!" She touched the charm that now sat around her neck, both taken aback and curious on how weightless it felt at the same time. The gems certainly felt real, but…

"Father, Mother, I want to discuss something highly important with you as soon as possible," she proposed, her heart pounding in her chest. The king waved his hand dismissively; he seemed more interested in Diamond's conjuring powers.

"Yes, yes, but whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until morning, can it not?" Yukito didn't want an answer when he spoke this way; that much Serenity knew. It wasn't negotiable. She turned to her mother.

"Mama…"

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid I'm going to agree with your father about this. Let's sleep on whatever thoughts we have and discuss it at breakfast," Selene suggested. Serenity was stunned. Diamond smiled at her, making her stomach do flip flops and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Very good then," King Yukito boomed, clapping his hands together. "My good prince, let me personally show you to the guest chambers for the night. I'm sure you'll find it satisfactory."

"By your leave, Your Majesty," Prince Diamond replied, and the two of them left to go upstairs to retire. They had barely left the room when Serenity spoke to her mother in haste. Her hands were already fiddling with the weightless necklace.

"Mama, please listen! Why did he make that choice without me there?" she asked breathlessly.

"Believe me, dear, you aren't the only one that isn't happy with your father right now," Selene answered, her tone significantly different now that her husband was absent. "I won't be waiting until tomorrow to talk with him." Serenity sighed, feeling a little relieved. She relaxed enough to talk with her mother freely.

"Father expects me to just fall into his perfect plan without considering how I even feel about marrying a prince who wasn't shown to me at all beforehand. Father at least had been showing me other suitors. I was able to see their faces. I wanted to at least get to know him, like you and Father were allowed to do before your marriage. At least then, I would have a good reason to reject him," she added.

Instead of reprimanding her, Selene gave a melancholic smile.

"Sweetheart, we weren't allowed to do anything of the sort. But," she gave her daughter a wink, "we did so anyway. We knew how limited our time was, so we made the best of it. And I agree, you should be able to at least talk to the prince before anything permanent happens. I'll be certain to talk to Yukito about it tonight." Her mother gave an uncharacteristic yawn, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. "Now, off to bed with you. We've already sent Luna to your room to tuck you in." Serenity nodded, feeling tempted to listen to her. It was so late already, and she desperately wanted to slip into her nightgown.

However, as soon as Selene was out of sight past the ball room entrance, Serenity made a mad dash back to the gardens, only managing to slip once at the bottom of the stairs. She went straight to Endymion's hiding spot, whispering his name. But he was not there.

"Endy…mion?" she called quietly, looking closer into the ivy-covered bushes. Other than a slight indent in the soft, powdery soil, there was no sign of him. Maybe he left to go back to Earth. She felt a chill of disappointment and looked up at the blue marble up above. She didn't want to say good-bye already.

"Someday… I'll go there." There wasn't a single waver in her voice.

"Would tomorrow do?"

Serenity whirled around and Endymion was standing next to the fountain. She couldn't help but smile, and then his words reached her brain.

"Y-you mean to Earth? You'd take me!?" she asked gleefully as she ran up to him, unable to contain her bubbling excitement.

"Shhh shh!" he whispered, though he was smiling too. Serenity couldn't help but hug him, throwing her arms around his neck, bouncing on her tiptoes as he returned the hug. She vaguely took note of how much taller he was than her. "Just meet me back here tomorrow night, and we can go together."

"Can we go to an ocean? I've always wanted to see one up close."

Endymion nodded, "My family owns a fair bit of land next to one. I can teach you to swim if you like."

"Oh yes, I would love to. Does your land have any flowers?" she continued. Her fingertips played with the tips of his hair.

"Hundreds. No, I'd say thousands. As far as the eye can see."

"It sounds so lovely… I might stay there forever," she said wistfully. But… "I don't know if I can." Endymion watched her slowly deflate, the fire dissipating from her eyes, her arms withdrawing as she began to step away.

"Princess, I…" he began, and he shook his head. In one swift motion, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Whatever thoughts she had, her persistent doubts, were washed away as she found warmth in his cloak. Finally, when they broke away from each other, Serenity felt her face burning.

"You may be promised to this other man. But doesn't your heart lie elsewhere? I know you long to be there, on Earth. I can't explain it, but I want to give that gift to you. Even if it's just for a moment…" His blue eyes shone with determination, and Serenity felt her heart full to bursting with emotion.

"I'll be here. Tomorrow night. No matter what happens," she promised him. They stood in each other's arms, and he kissed her forehead.

"And I'll be waiting," he replied. He looked down and she saw his eyes land on her necklace. "Were you wearing that before?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh, this? It's… just a gift." She touched it, feeling the individual diamonds on the charm. "For the wedding."

"I see. It is rather beautiful, but…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed. Serenity cupped his cheek, giving him a quick peck.

"I look forward to your gift much more than this," she said sweetly, and he smiled sheepishly. Endymion was lost for words it seemed, and he simply kissed her again.

"You should probably go. Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"Alright," and finally they parted.

She felt as if she could fly, all the way up the flight of stairs to her room. It felt so wonderful to be able to have a chance to go to Earth. She'd finally be able to lie in the green grass, play with the animals, touch the bark of trees, dip her toes into bubbling streams. Not to mention being accompanied by a real Terran.

As Serenity tiptoed down the empty corridor, planning her first trip to Earth, and her mind full of thoughts of the kind Endymion, a shadow watched her silently before appearing behind her.

"What a disobedient princess you are," it said, catching her wrist. Serenity stopped instantly, coming face to face with Prince Diamond.

"Let go of me," she ordered, unable to hide the fear in her eyes. He had a surprisingly strong grip, using it to yank her forward, putting her back against the wall, shaking the nearby tapestry. Serenity winced, barely registering what was going on.

"I'll have to teach you some proper manners," he hissed. "For starters, no more midnight encounters in that little garden."

"What?" She felt an icy shiver down her back when she looked into his violet eyes. He couldn't possibly mean…?

He was leaning into her now, his long lashes on her cheek as he kissed her neck. She panicked and quickly pushed him away with all her might, barely creating an opening for her to step away and escape.

"Luna!" she called, hoping that her voice could carry for her friend to hear. But the word didn't even escape her lips before Diamond clamped his hand over her mouth from behind, twisting one of her arms behind her back. The shock of pain was so great she backed up into him, trying to prevent further injury rather than to escape. His mouth was on her ear.

"I don't know who that man is, but he's going to meet a gruesome end if I ever catch you with him again. You belong to me." He paused, as if he wanted confirmation. But Serenity was too shocked to do anything. Her restrained arm was tingling with pain. Her still silence seemed to be enough for him and he ever so slightly loosened his grip on her, the hand on her mouth coming down to touch her neck, his long, pale fingers tracing the necklace she wore. She shut her eyes tight, hoping to wish him away. His hand didn't stop it's descent…

A column of light illuminated the last half of the hallway, the door at the end opening to reveal a female figure at the threshold. At that instant, Diamond vanished and Serenity almost stumbled forward upon being released.

"Serenity, there you are!" It was Luna, dressed in a lavender shift, holding a florescent blue crystal light in her hand to light the dark hallway. When she saw that the princess didn't move, only stared forward, she rushed forward and took her by the shoulders.

"Hey, what's the matter? Come on, you should have been in bed an hour ago. Serenity…?"

"Luna… I…" she mumbled, but was unable to speak anymore. Her hands were trembling. Luna managed to gently lead her back to her chamber, helping her out of her gown, into her night clothes, and taking down her hair. As was their nightly ritual, Luna brushed her friend's silvery blonde hair until it was free of tangles. Nothing was said between them until Luna tied the pink ribbon at the end of her braid. A small sniffle and the princess buried her face in Luna's shoulder. She didn't have to ask what was wrong.

"I don't want to marry him!" she cried, "He's awful to me… just awful."

"Are you talking about what he did in the ballroom tonight?"

"Not just that," she clarified, "He…" She paused, realizing her dilemma involving Endymion. It wouldn't do any good to try and keep him a secret either. Serenity took a deep breath, then explained what happened. Several minutes later, Luna was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"We have to tell your father first thing in the morning. Surely he'll see that he's made a mistake by simply inviting that horrible prince into the palace." She looked quite determined. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. But as long as Art and I are around, he won't hurt you like that again."

The princess smiled weakly, unsure of how to answer. But she didn't want to be discouraging.

"The Terran I was with tonight," she began, changing the subject, "He seems pretty strong. He had a sword at his side too. I'm sure he'd be willing to help if I asked." There was a genuine smile on her face before she knew it, making Luna raise a knowing eyebrow.

"You're in love with him!" she declared, beginning to pace with excitement. "Oh I should have known from seeing you two down in the garden, it's so obvious!"

"Luna, I'm not—I mean, we only just met," she stammered, feeling blood rush to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. But her dark-haired friend was already bouncing on her toes, grabbing Serenity's hands and giving a little squeal of happiness. Ignoring the princess's intense blushing, she stopped and gasped, covering her mouth dramatically.

"Wait just a minute… do you mean to tell me that, on the night of the announcement of your engagement to Prince Diamond, you sneak off to the garden to get friendly with a trespassing Terran, not once but twice?! That is so terrible!"

"Luna, of course it sounds terrible if you put it that way! But…" and she couldn't help but feel a tingle of happiness at the thought, "he promised to take me to Earth. You know how badly I've always wanted to go. Well, now's my chance!"

"You can't just up and leave! You're not thinking things through at all," Luna replied, biting her lip worriedly, "If your father finds out, he'll have my head. I'd rather keep it, thank you very much."

"You can always come with me," the princess suggested coyly. Luna sighed, sitting on the luxurious bed behind her.

"I'd rather not get in your way. Besides," the dark-haired girl added, "If this Terran is really that good of a catch, you'd better do what you can when you can, right?"

"Then you'll cover for me? Please?" Serenity batted her eyelashes, making her friend giggle.

"Of course. I'll see if Artemis can help too."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but—"

"Don't be sorry for your true feelings." Luna motioned for her to get into bed, pulling back the sheets like always. Serenity sighed, slipping underneath the covers, pulling her braid to the side. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"I know. Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"I planned on staying in here anyway." She dimmed the light crystals next to her bed, then crawled under the sheets next to her best friend. "That nasty prince won't lay a finger on you, not if I can help it. Now try to sleep."

With that, all Serenity could do was close her eyes and find solace in Luna's words, drifting away to sleep in the dark. Tomorrow morning couldn't arrive soon enough.


End file.
